thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olympians of Wikiana
The Olympians of Wikiana is an upcoming fanfiction written by a bunch of people. About The Olympians of Wikiania Today in New York, the Olympians you know are ruling Mount Olympus at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, as usual. You may have even heard of minor gods and goddesses. There were a few gods and goddesses, far, far away from New York and the universe, crossing the cyberspace into a new land in the Internet, called Wikiania. These Wikilympians ruled Wikiania. Above all Wikilympians were the Primal Trio - two gods and one goddess, Erlend, Nathaniel and Aria. Meet the Primal Trio Members Wikilympians Erlend - God of Spiders, Water and Space Erlend was born of stars, just like his brother and sister gods. In the mortal world of Wikiania, he takes the appearance of a woman with eight spider legs and a Victorian-styled dress. He is the most formal of the Primal Trio, and almost never visits the mortal world. He usually sends out a messenger instead in his place. He has a conflicted relationship with humans, since he doesn't like them much and tends to trick and kill them for amusement. That is even why he created spiders in the first place, to be a massive dick to everyone. He gets along ok with the other gods, though is often arrogant and believes himself superior to minor gods. He has a dislike to the god/goddess of Fire as he is the god of Water and it kinda explains itself. The contessa by tracksurfer-d7jvd0k.jpg|Erlend Nathaniel - God of Wikia, Wisdom and Maths Nathaniel is the god of Wikia (not to be confused with Wikiania), wisdom and maths. He is also part of the Primal Trio. Nathaniel was like his siblings born of stars. Unlike the both of them he was born with a desire though - a desire to learn. Nathaniel has visited faraway lands and unthinkable places in his many journeys. Over the years he's gained much knowledge, and is the wisest of all gods. He visits the mortal world quite frequently, and uses many different disguises. His true form is unknown, and has never been seen by any mortal. His most common disguise is a tree though, an object symbolizing the growth of everything in the world. Tree!.jpg|Nathaniel Aria - Goddess of the Cyberspace and Summoning Aria is the goddess of the cyberspace and summoning. She is the co-goddess of , alongside Emilia. Aria is also the host of the Lettuce Spirit, just like the current host of the spirit of Delphi back at New York. It is rumored she is also the goddess of fabulousity, although this is unconfirmed as of now. Aria in her human form appears to have black hair and green eyes, the green coming from the Lettuce Spirit. She usually wears summery outfits as shown in her portrait. No one would recognize her in the mortal world, which she visits often. Da Goddess Aria.jpg|Aria Meet the Minor Wikilympians Billie - Goddess of Ice Cream, Archery and Nighttime (Leader of the Midnight Archers) Billie is the goddess of ice cream, archery and the night. She is the Wikiana equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, with some exceptions. She's normally nocturnal and secretive. She is on okay terms with her fellow gods and goddesses. Billie gets along exceptionally well with mortals (as proved with a group of archery loving females that are committed to worshiping her, called the Midnight Archers). She can mainly be found spending most of her time in the mortal world. For her human form, she has two outfits: a simple jacket, dress and boots outfit for the day and at night, a brown dress with brown boots, a blue cloak and a golden longbow. Also in her human form, Billie has brown hair and brown eyes. It is said that as a gift of appreciation, she gave mortals the ice cream. She has several non-human disguises, mainly nocturnal animals. Her favorite is the grey wolf. Billie goddess of ice cream archery and the night.jpg|Billie Justin - God of Love, Attractiveness, and Intelligence JustinIRLWikian.png|Justin Bee - Goddess of Creativity, Music, and Cuteness Bee is the goddess of creativity, music, and cute things. Since she is very creative, she is slightly crazy, and is also probably one of the most introverted of the gods and goddesses, but also gets along with the others well. She is also the goddess of music, which includes every kind of music (though metal and opera tend to be her most favorite). Along with that, she is also the goddess of the cute things, along with the legendary Pippycat, often saught after for its presumed magical abilities. Bee is the protector of this Pippycat, and guards its life with her bow and arrow (and axe sometimes ;3). Along with the Pippycat she is friends with rabbits and other cats and just about any kind of animal, and when everything looks too dreary, she just spices it up with a bit of pink and purple... with accents of black. MyStyle (25).jpg|Bee (with the magical Pippycat atop her head XD) Adorabru pippycat.jpg|The adorabru Pippycat, whom Bee protects Eli - God of the Freshwater areas, Salmon, and Marvels Eli is the god of freshwater areas, salmon, and all marvels. Also known as the Salmon King, Eli is often an outsider among the others, which is why he is one of the first to swing towards antagonism, especially for those who fight for the legendary Marvel. He is said to have helped the hunter of the pippycat, Troy Mason once, but this might as well be a myth or legend. Eli controls all of the freshwater in the world, sharing it with Poseidon who has control of all salt water. He commands all of the salmon as well, and as such, really hates Grizzly bears. He is also the god of Marvels, or great beings over the ages. He is one of the main supporters of such legends, one being Marvel Quaid. As such, many great heroes and villains have had his help on many occassions. Such this aligns Eli as a Chaotic Neutral, not really having a side as he helps both in many ways. Stolen goods are forfeit.jpg|The Salmon King Emilia - Goddess of Magic and Time Travel, Patroness of Time Lords Emilia is the Goddess of Magic, Time Travel and Dolans. She is known as the Patroness of Time Lords because she invented the Time Lord race and allowed for them to safely go to the present, past or future. It is said that every TARDIS contains a breath from this Goddess, which helps power them in order to travel. Because she invented the Time Lords, this race of aliens proclaim her as their patroness because she gave them the power to travel through time. Along with being the co-goddess of the Dolans, Emilia is also known for being the Goddess of Magic. Emilia, when using her magic, is quite powerful With her magic, Emilia can summon anything related to magic, heal people and manipulate the Mist. Personality-wise, Emilia is known for being brave when others fail to. She also believes in not resorting to violence unless absolutely necessary, which was a trait that she passed on to her Time Lords. Emilia knows how to warm up to someone new, but can also have a fiery temper against anyone who dares to make her mad. Emilia will usually align with the Trio, unless she disagrees with them or she can't side with them to protect her lover (and we all know who this is, so I don't even need to mention it.. XD) Emilia.jpg|Emilia, Goddess of Magic and Time Travel, Patroness of the Time Lords Tyler - God Almighty Who Was Over looked of Fanfiction, Fangirls/boys, Forgottenness and Darkness Tyler was created in a clash between light and the internet. His mortal appearance is as shown. He created the psychoticness known as fangirls and their brother species fanboys. He also developed fanfiction to give fanboys and fangirls some release. He has a fantastic relationship with bookworms, nerds, and the internetians. Outside of them, everyone sees him as insane, a waste of time, and fat. He rules over the darkness, using it to capture readers and web surfers. He brings them into his ranks, making them mad with ships, fanfiction, and the death of favorite characters. He truly is full of darkness. He usually is forgotten by the other gods and goddessess due to his overall supieority. GodlinessSupreme.jpg|Tyler Connor - God of Disappearance, Light, and Spamming Connor is the God of the disappearance (as seen on the chat of Wikiana, where whenever he calls someone the person leaves), the light and obviously, the spamming. Connor fully lives on an "each man on his own boat" motto. He doesn't quite care about what's going on around him, and doesn't care about other people as long as he is safe. Even with that bad habit, he is someone to trust, and doesn't get angry easily. Connor can be way too much talkative, but it is nice to have him around. He oftently spams in fanfictions, and has been warned multiple times, although he is getting healed form this bad habit. He loves light, disappearance and spamming. -3-.PNG|The Spamming Baron o3o Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished